1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a test platform.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic equipment undergoing electromagnetic interference (EMI) testing may be placed on a round stage. The stage includes a plurality of wheels capable of rolling along a rail so that the stage can be rotated 360 degrees. A power socket is mounted on the stage to supply power for the items. A cables of the power socket is connected to a power source. When the stage is rotated several laps, the cable of the power socket is easily tangled, even seriously damaged.